Analysis on Squidiam
by ActionGal07
Summary: This is not exactly a story but instead it's an essay explaining my love and fascination with the Squidiam ship and its fans. If you're not interested, you don't have to read. Please be kind and civil with the reviews, I'm not here to start a ship war I assure you. This can be read for fun especially if you're a Squidiam fan. Thanks for your understanding! (Occasionally updated!)


Hi everybody, AG07 here. Yeah it's been a long time since I've done SpongeBob stories. I kinda took a break from it all and got mixed up in other fandoms for a while. Good news is that I'm back and there's something I have to say. It's about Squidiam. For those of you unfamiliar with the SpongeBob Shipping Chart, Squidiam is the romantic pairing of **Squidward** and **Squilliam** ; also known as Squillard if you preferred. For as long as I can remember, nobody has ever fully understood my interest in this foe-yay relationship between these two octopus characters. Believe it or not, Squidiam is a surprisingly underrated SpongeBob couple; trust me, I've checked. I'm sure it has its fanbase but it's rather small and not quite as popular. In fact, it's not the only unpopular shipping out there, there are also others? But I want to focus on this pairing and help people know why I see potential in it.

First things first, I just want to say that I totally get why everyone would be against Squidiam. Squidward and Squilliam are arch-rivals, no better than Krabs and Plankton. These two rivals hate each other and would never get along under any circumstances. Ahhh…it certainly looks that way with Squidward and Squilliam, but I've done my research and discovered that despite their rivalry, I think it's possible that there's a hidden attraction between Squidward and Squilliam that neither are aware of. I've gathered all the clues and hints, I've studied the behavior of Squidward and Squilliam whenever they're together and I've come to my theory. Now I want everyone to know that you don't have to agree with me. Just a friendly reminder that this isn't canon. If you're a Squidiam fan, you might want to get comfortable because this is going take a while to explain. If you're not a fan of this couple but you want to hear my explanations anyway, then gather around the fire because you're about to hear something interesting.

* * *

 **Analysis on Squidiam**

Where to start? Perhaps I'll start at the beginning. I've always loved Squidward Tentacles; he's one of my favorite characters. Squidward can act like a real inconsiderate egotistical jerkass but I've sensed that deep down Squidward suffers from loneliness, depression, insecurity, and low self-esteem. He puts up a tough front to conceal his disappointments in life. It's not easy to get Squidward to open up and it takes a lot to break down the walls he's built around himself. In a few SBSP seasons, Squidward is sarcastic, pessimistic and he doesn't take crap from anyone. He's a narcissist and a killjoy. It seems that nothing ever amuses Squidward. Until one day… I saw the episode **Band Geeks** for the first time. Yep, that's right. The most popular episode even to this day, Band Geeks introduces us to **Squilliam Fancyson**. And when we first meet Squilliam, this brought out a whole new side to Squidward, one we've never seen before.

* * *

 **Band Geeks**

I find it very fascinating that Squilliam Fancyson appears to be very familiar with Squidward Tentacles, more than we realize. Ever notice that Squilliam knows what Squidward's dreams are? I mean sure, Squidward is the bragging type but has he confided in Squilliam about his dreams back in high-school? Squilliam Fancyson is everything a rich spoiled cephalopod should be; he's snobbish, successful, charming, has charisma to boot, and is very talented. Naturally people are inclined to dislike him because he comes off as mean-spirited, a bully, and he's very condescending toward Squidward. This is true, but I've always wondered… Why does Squilliam have this obsession with showing off to Squidward? Why does Squilliam need to make Squidward feel bad? Does Squilliam do this for the sake of being mean? Or is it possible that Squilliam secretly wants Squidward to admire him too? Maybe I'm reading too much into this, but I want to understand what drives Squilliam to seek out his old high-school classmate and start bragging to him about everything, especially since he knows this will get Squidward's attention without fail.

In Band Geeks, when it comes to pushing buttons, Squilliam knows exactly which one to press. He knows Squidward's weaknesses, he knows what Squidward desires and he truly enjoys baiting him. You can always see it on Squilliam's face; he's having fun with it! In this episode, Squilliam knows perfectly well that Squidward doesn't have his own band and yet still goads Squidward into forming one. What makes it funnier is that Squilliam claims he can't make it to the Bubble Bowl, yet later on shows up to watch Squidward perform anyway. ( **If you wanted to see Squidward so badly, all you had to do was ask, Squilliam. Not trick him into forming a band for your entertainment.** ) Not to mention Squidward covers his face with his hands as if to hide his blushing when he approaches Squilliam while surprised to see him all the same. Then Squilliam pinches Squidward's cheek teasingly. ( **At least the Squidiam in me thinks so** ) In the end, Squidward has his sweet victory and Squilliam faints only to be taken to the hospital. A perfect conclusion to the episode that we can all agree on. But we haven't seen the last of Squilliam Fancyson…

* * *

 **Squilliam Returns**

As the name implies, Squilliam returns to pick on our beloved Squidward. I have to say, Squidward really cares what Squilliam thinks of him. Think about it; this is Squidward we're talking about here; he usually could care less about anything. But when it comes to impressing Squilliam, Squidward will practically move heaven and earth. As much as Squidward can't stand Squilliam and is jealous of him, I get the feeling that deep down he secretly craves Squilliam's acceptance and friendship. Or he may have a crush on Squilliam that to this day, Squidward is still trying to get his high-school nemesis to stop being an enemy and learn to appreciate someone like him. You can't blame Squidward; he really wants a friend who can truly understand him. And he believes that Squilliam can be that person for him. Some SBSP fans prefer for Squidward and Squilliam to just be friends and I'm okay with that. But like I've said, I'm a Squidiam fan so I'd like to think that Squidward and Squilliam could unexpectedly fall in love with each other.

Getting back on topic… In this episode, we see Squidward clearly trying to be something he's not. Squidward is ashamed of who he is and where he comes from which could be one of the reasons why he paints himself as this sophisticated, artistic, no-nonsense guy who's above all the silliness and crazy shenanigans that happen in Bikini Bottom. To be honest, I believe that Squilliam knew all along that Squidward was lying about owning a Five-Star restaurant. He wanted to go to this so called Five-Star restaurant to expose Squidward for the liar he is. Many fans may not realize this, but we learn a lot about Squilliam's character in this episode.

Squilliam Fancyson clearly has fans and hanger-ons that he's polite to. He even offered to take them all out to dinner as his treat, showing us that despite being wealthy, Squilliam isn't greedy like Mr. Krabs. When Squidward's plans to turn the Krusty Krab into a five-star restaurant goes awry, Squidward panics and decides to go tell Squilliam he needs more time. ( **Am I the only who found it funny that Squidward almost ran-smack into Squilliam? Even funnier is that Squilliam didn't seem to mind having Squiddy so close.** ) Ah-hem…as I was saying, Squilliam enters the Krusty Krab and sure enough, it looks like a five-star restaurant. Another thing we learn about Squilliam is that he's able to admit when he's wrong. He became impressed by what he saw and took back what he said about Squidward sucking eggs. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end…

SpongeBob freaks out and loses his mind over not remembering his own name and the Krusty Krab is shown for what it really is. In other words, Squidward is shown for what he really is…a cashier. Squidward breaks into tears and confesses everything to Squilliam. Much to our surprise, Squilliam starts out comforting Squidward by saying that he understands and touches Squidward's shoulder to calm him. Then Squilliam ends up confessing that he made everything up about his life and he was only trying to impress Squidward. ( **Can it be? Was Squilliam trying to win Squidward over too?** ) Then Squilliam grips Squidward both by the shoulders and I swear by the look on his face, it seriously looked like Squilliam was going to kiss Squidward or that he wanted to. Notice how Squilliam shakes a little when holding Squidward like that? Instead Squilliam takes the coward's way out and claims to be a cashier too. Only to joke that he's not a cashier and he's still filthy stinking rich! ( **Wow… You've really had us going, Squilliam!** ) After that, Squilliam invites everyone to his balloon/slash/casino and leaves both Squidward and the Krusty Krab. ( **How rude! You could have at least invited Squidward too!** )

* * *

 **House Fancy**

And then there's this episode which is notoriously hated for its disgusting toenail scene. However the only good thing about the episode in my opinion was that Squilliam appeared here. Is it me or did Squilliam come off as very flirty in this episode? Let me explain… It starts off with Squidward getting ready to watch his favorite TV show, House Fancy. Before he can enjoy himself the phone rings. Squidward decides which voice to use and answers the phone. When Squidward picks up the phone and says helloooo sweetly, Squilliam says helloooo sweetly back to him! ( **The cutest moment between these two!** ) Not to mention that when Squidward realizes that Squilliam is on House Fancy, we literally can hear his heartbeat pounding really loud and fast. Once again, Squilliam seems to know Squidward like a book and knows he likes watching House Fancy. As usual Squilliam enjoys chatting with Squiddy and like I've said before, Squilliam was behaving flirtatious toward him, even giggling! After that, Squilliam proceeds to show off his fancy mansion and Squidward watches him do it while growing increasingly irritated. ( **Notice during the whole show, Squilliam is constantly smirking at the camera because he knows Squidward is out there watching and he's reveling in the attention**.) Another thing I've noticed is when Squilliam answers his phone; he does exactly what Squidward did with the eyelashes and sweet hellos. And finally, Squilliam seemed awfully disappointed that Squidward was only calling to tell Nicolas Whithers that his house was fancier. ( **What's wrong, Squilliam? Were you hoping that Squidward wanted to come see you?** )

I know by now that you're all probably thinking I'm so full of it. Yeah, it all sounds like a load of horseshit I'll admit. But it does depend on how you interpret it. I've had plenty of time to study Squidward and Squilliam's behavior and there are millions of ways to explain their interactions. Anyway, at the end of the episode, Squidward's house is destroyed and he thought for sure he was gonna lose. Of course Squilliam goes with Nicolas Whithers to Squidward's house because he's not going to pass down an opportunity to see Squidward make a fool of himself for the millionth time. Luckily Squidward ends up winning and Squilliam turns into a crybaby upon not winning the prize. Poor Squilliam doesn't handle losing so well, I almost felt sorry for him. Squilliam ended up becoming another favorite character of mines, but still…even Squilliam needs his comeuppance once in a while so all well ends well.

* * *

 **Slide Whistle Stooges**

Alright now, this has been on my mind for so long and I really need to point it out. First let me say that Squilliam doesn't appear in this episode at all, but I have noticed something that has caught my attention. I better explain what I'm talking about. So at the beginning of this episode, Squidward wakes up and he's in a pretty good mood. But then we see him making his way to the bathroom to take a shower… that's when I've noticed the robe he was carrying. ( **The robe looks exactly like the one Squilliam wears!** ) In later seasons, for some odd reason they've changed the color of Squilliam's robe. Instead of maroon & black, it's now maroon & purple. ( **Personally I like the maroon & black better…**) As I was saying, I've noticed that Squidward has the exact same color robe as Squilliam and already I'm wondering about it. Am I the only one to ever spot it? I'm surprised nobody has talked about it before. Now I really do want to know.

I've come up with all kinds of theories about this. Why does Squidward have that robe? Did he steal it from Squilliam? Does Squilliam share his fancy clothes with Squidward? Or is it possible that Squilliam has been in Squidward's house? Okay, okay, I'll admit this whole thing could be a figment of my imagination and there could be a logical explanation for it. ( **But you gotta admit I've got you curious now, haven't I**?) If you want to know what I'm talking about, watch the beginning of Slide Whistle Stooges episode carefully and look at the robe Squidward carries with him to cover his naked body. While I wouldn't exactly call it a Squidiam hint, but I felt it was worth pointing out. Now I want to know. Does Squilliam sneak over to Squidward's house or something?

* * *

 **Professor Squidward**

Now I know I'm not the only person to say this nor will I be the last, but I personally thought this episode could have been written better. Yeah, it's one of the lousy SBSP episodes out there, but once again the only good thing about it is that Squilliam shows up in it too. Let's get started… I can never figure Squidward out. For someone who hates Squilliam Fancyson, what is he doing going to his worst enemy's recital? Heck, someone even makes a joke of it too! Squidward didn't have to go to Squilliam's concert; you'd think he'd want to be miles away from it. And yet here you are Squidward… You supposedly don't like Squilliam but something compels you to go see his concert. I swear Squiddy can be a glutton for punishment sometimes. But eventually Squidward walks out on the concert and gets approached by a female principal who mistakes Squidward for Squilliam. ( **Another fun fact: We learn that Squilliam's full name is Squilliam Fancyson III** ) This certainly seems to hint that Squilliam comes from money if he's the third person with this name. It makes more sense that way.

At first Squidward makes it clear that he's not his rival, but of course the principal just had to go mention the job of teaching at a music school and dangle the offer like a carrot. What's a poor Squiddy to do? Of course Squidward changes his mind and claims he's Squilliam Fancyson. I've always believed that Squidward meant no harm here and all he wanted was one day to teach a class. If he wanted, Squidward could have pretended to be Squilliam and then go out of his way to ruin Squilliam's reputation. ( **I really thought that was what Squidward would do when he had the chance**.) But no, Squidward only wants to teach and doesn't want to go out of his way to cause trouble for Squilliam. It also doesn't help that SpongeBob and Patrick was there to blow his cover. Near the end of the episode, Squidward is exposed and arrested. The stupid principal shows up with the real Squilliam Fancyson and points out that he's the real one because he has a unibrow. ( **Seriously? You're realizing this now, lady?** ) But what really caught my attention is that Squilliam was unusually quiet and didn't say a word. That's funny. I thought for sure that Squilliam would be having a good laugh at Squidward's misfortune. Although he was wearing a shit-eating grin if that counts.

But this does beg the question. Why didn't Squilliam say anything? Wouldn't he have incriminated Squidward or press charges against him? Isn't that to be expected of Squilliam? I've even came up with the popular theory that Squilliam didn't press charges which is why we see Squidward out of jail by the next episode. Or maybe Squilliam bailed Squidward out of jail and made him promise to never impersonate him again. A big lesson for Squiddy no less! ( **Actually that would have made a better ending for this episode. Seeing Squidward in jail, only to have Squilliam come by and help him. It would have made for a heart-warming moment between the two rivals. Krabs and Plankton have touching moments, so why not Squidward and Squilliam?** ) Overall, this episode isn't well-liked either but at least it has its moments.

* * *

 **I Heart Dancing**

I'll admit this wasn't such a bad episode. ( **I've seen worse** …) Squidward's behavior was rotten and let's be honest, he was seriously pissing us all off. However…the ending to this episode was hands-down perfect. ( **In my opinion** ) What was so great about the ending? Well my friend, I'll tell you. SpongeBob does a lot of neat dancing which catches the attention of an executive dance mistress who gives SpongeBob her card and invites him to come to the dance auditions and try out. This causes Squidward to be jealous and he decides to sabotage SpongeBob by working him to the bone and then taking his place. Squidward was really horrible in this episode and a lot of viewers didn't like how he treated SpongeBob. Sure enough, SpongeBob passes out from exhaustion and Squidward eagerly goes to the dance auditions himself. Well Squidward gets his wish and wins the job…but unfortunately there's a catch. Squidward's prize is to dance in Squilliam's show. What a big surprise this was for all of us. ( **Me included.** )

Squilliam decides to give Squidward a taste of his own medicine by talking down to him, criticizing him, insulting him, overworking him. It was so hilarious! Squilliam was like Gordon Ramsey or Simon Powell. Some viewers thought Squilliam came off as too abusive but the truth is he was merely getting back at Squidward for what he did to SpongeBob. Another theory I've always had was that poor SpongeBob ran into Squilliam and told him what Squidward had done. So Squilliam decides to give Squidward the exact same treatment. Think about it for a moment. Squidward gives everyone on the show a hard time and he thinks he's so much better than everyone. But the only character who can truly put Squidward in his place or beat him at his own game is none other than Squilliam. It's one of the reasons why I love Squilliam. He's the only one who Squidward can truly see as his equal, the one person he's constantly trying to impress, and the only one who can strike fear in the haughty Squidward. Not everyone will agree with me on this, but it's what I've come to believe.

One last thing I'd like to say about I heart dancing is that while Squilliam was bullying Squidward, at the same time, I get the feeling he really was trying to help Squidward. He did teach Squidward how to do some funky dances, right? I wonder how long Squilliam schooled Squidward in that episode. I can't say that I felt sorry for Squiddy because for once he truly did deserve this punishment and I can't think of a better person to do it than Squilliam Fancyson. Well played!

* * *

 **Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful**

I really must say, I didn't expect for Squilliam to show up in this episode either. It was nice to see him stop by to have a playful banter with Squidward. Let's go over this episode and the Squidiam interaction. It starts out with Squidward wrongly being accused of littering. Later Squidward is seen picking up trash in the fields with the other litterbugs. Then Squilliam comes along and even he knows exactly why Squidward was there. I found it cute that Squidward claimed that he was volunteering to clean up Bikini Bottom and trying to act noble about it. ( **I know you're trying to impress Squilliam again, Squiddy!** ) It doesn't end there because Squilliam starts bragging about his glorious statue to honor him for cleaning up Bikini Bottom. ( **Maybe Squilliam felt bad for Squiddy and decided to make picking up litter more fun by turning it into a challenge?** ) KBBB wasn't that bad an episode but it did end in a draw; neither Squidward or Squilliam won this round. Look on the bright side, at least Squidward had the last laugh at Squilliam even if it lasted only a second.

* * *

Welp that's all the episodes that feature Squidward and Squilliam butting heads with each other so far. There's also the episode **Back to the Past,** and **Code Yellow** but I've figured that Squilliam only makes a cameo and it's not considered a respective Squidward vs. Squilliam episode so it doesn't count. But there are more Squidiam hints in the video games as well. I'm just going to go down the list where Squilliam appears and either interacts with Squidward or talks about him. I don't know if I've missed any games but you can always point it out to me in the reviews. Warning! Spoilers! Run away if you'd rather find this out on your own!

 **SpongeBob: Lights, Camera, Pants:** Squilliam appears as a host to mini-games to see who will play the role of a maestro. As always, everyone is very familiar with the rivalry between Squidward and Squilliam and comments on it. Also if you're playing as Squidward and you win the role of maestro, Squilliam sounds awfully surprised when he announces Squidward as the winner. ( **Guess he wasn't expecting good ol' Squiddy to win. LOL!** )

 **SpongeBob's Atlantis Squarepantis:** During a mini-game called " **Squidward the Poser** ," Squidward says the interesting line of "Squilliam should see me now!" ( **How sweet that Squilliam is always on Squidward's mind.** )

 **SpongeBob: Drawn to Life:** If you happen to rescue Squilliam from a level and go back to Bikini Bottom to talk to him, conversations with Squilliam sounds normal enough. But if you happen to have Squidward in your party? Squilliam wastes no time making fun of Squiddy and he'll talk about Squidward if you have him on your menu. ( **Squilliam is just jealous that I won't take him on my adventure.** )

 **SpongeBob: The Yellow Avenger:** During this game, I've noticed Squilliam standing by Squidward's house which is pretty odd. After breaking the cartons that's blocking the path to Squidward's house, you finally approach Squilliam and talk to him. The dialogue is very funny and Squilliam is looking for his old pal Squiddy to invite…erm… I mean challenge him to another talent show. I would also like to point out that both Squidward and Squilliam seem to know where the other lives.

* * *

Okay, okay. I know the Squidiam haters out there won't resist informing me that none of this proves a damn thing. If anything, it only goes to show that Squidward and Squilliam hate each other's guts and they're no different than Krabs and Plankton. Yes it's true that Squidward and Squilliam don't ever get along with each other. But we Squidiam fans like to think that if these two cephalopods would only stop trying to outdo each other and learn how to get along, they can become friends and maybe even lovers. ( **It depends on rather people want them as friends or love interests. It don't matter to me.** )

But wait! There's more. I've discovered that Squilliam Fancyson also appears in the SpongeBob comics and those stories have also proven to be the most fascinating yet. To help you know what I'm talking about, I'm going to the list of comics where Squidward and Squilliam are seen together. You can read the comics for free online so all you have to do is Google it and you can read it for yourself. The SpongeBob comics are fun to read too!

 **SpongeBob Comic # 12 Yacht to Know**

 **SpongeBob Comic # 25 Squilliam's hard Times**

 **SpongeBob Comic # 38 the Eternal Struggle**

 **SpongeBob Comic # 41 Star of the Show**

 **SpongeBob Comic # 67 Squidriffic**

I really liked these Squidiam stories. Is it just me or is Squilliam friendlier toward Squidward in the comics than he is in the cartoon? Maybe it's just me… Alrighty then, I'm going to do a quick recap. I don't want to say too much because you should be able to read these stories and judge for yourself. These stories really have reinforced my belief that Squidward and Squilliam have chemistry together and that a romance can be possible for them.

* * *

 **Yacht to Know:**

Squilliam inviting Squidward onto his yacht? He probably just wanted to know it off but still… Is it possible that Squilliam wanted to spend time with Squidward? Too bad he invited SpongeBob and Patrick along. If those two goofballs weren't around, I'll bet Squidward and Squilliam would have been able to enjoy each other's company. Ah well…too bad.

 **Squilliam's hard times:**

Squidward is my hero. Because this comic solved something I've always wondered for a long time now. An answer to a riddle if you may. What would happen if Squilliam lost all his money and was no longer famous? Would Squidward leave Squilliam to perish in the gutter or would he have the compassion to help out his high-school rival? The ending was unexpected but I really liked this one.

 **The Eternal Struggle:**

This is another personal favorite Squidiam comic for me. Oh my god… Did Squilliam just invite Squidward out to dinner with him? It sucks that Squidward has to pay for it, but maybe they take turns picking the restaurant and buying the meal? I've always wanted this to happen! ( **Sorry for fangirling, don't mind me.** ) What makes it even better is that Squidward and Squilliam are going to watch a show together. The ending was definitely hilarious. This comic is a must read for Squidiam fans!

 **Star of the Show**

Another great Squidiam story I've grown to love. Once again, Squidward never learns his lesson and he's back to trying to show Squilliam he can be a star. Sadly it doesn't happen the way Squidward wants it to. I've learned something about Squilliam here as well… Maybe Squilliam likes putting on a snobby act because he's secretly insecure too. After all, he did confess to being jealous of Squidward's success and even admitted Squidward was a better performer. The ending was perfect as well.

 **Squidriffic**

This was rather short but I still kinda liked it. I really have to hand it to Squilliam, he's literally the definition of the word "Fancy." It was another silly competition of Squidward trying to look fancier than his rival. The usual interaction between the two octopuses. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to see these two having more interactions with each other. Not to mention, it's nice of Squilliam to stop by and say hello to his old pal Squidward!

* * *

And there you have it. I know some readers will still have their doubts about Squidiam. It's my understanding that SBSP fans tend to see Squidiam as a joke-ship. In other words, they don't take it seriously. Then there are fans who hate Squidiam only because they hate both Squidward and Squilliam in general. Whatever your reasons are, Squidiam doesn't get a lot of recognition. I don't expect this will make people want to ship Squidiam but at least they know where it comes from. Ultimately this is why some Squidiam fans have come to like the idea of these two very different octopuses being together. Now let's talk about their personalities. I want to talk about the differences between Squidward and Squilliam and what they share in common.

 **Differences:** Squidward is from a middle-class family while I believe Squilliam was born into a rich family. Squilliam is number-one at everything he does, Squidward is the unlucky underdog. Squidward is cynical, hot-tempered, sarcastic, and introverted. Squilliam is debonair, well-mannered, confident and extroverted. Squidward wears a plain collared-shirt; Squilliam wears a classy smoking jacket robe. Squilliam is a celebrity, Squidward is a cashier.

 **Similarities:** Squidward and Squilliam are both into the arts. They're both very ambitious in their goals. Squidward and Squilliam both love music and they play the same instrument the clarinet. Both Squidward and Squilliam are self-centered but they're very intelligent and cultured. Squidward and Squilliam are both tough but in their own way. Squidward and Squilliam are very competitive in everything they do, they're both perfectionists. Squidward and Squilliam can both be jerks but also have soft spots too. Squidward and Squilliam are both very stubborn and strong-willed.

* * *

Putting together everything we've learned so far, can you now see why there are fans of Squidiam? In a way, Squidiam is almost the same as the Plabs ship, Krabs x Plankton. I will say this for those who don't ship Squidiam. I'm fully aware that this pairing hasn't got a shot in hell on becoming canon in any way. But like all SBSP ships, Squidiam is still done purely for fun and entertainment. Which is why I, AG07, am proud to say that I've always loved the dynamic between Squidward and Squilliam? Yet I understand that everyone has a different idea about them.

Some SBSP fans prefer Squidward and Squilliam to stay enemies and never become friends ever, some fans would only like for them to become friends, and there are some fans who think that Squidward and Squilliam can fall in love with each other if they would just put their differences aside. And then some SBSP fans don't give a shit whatsoever. Well ladies and gentlemen, that is all I wish to say on the subject. Thanks for being patient with me and taking the time to read this little article and ya'll have a good one!


End file.
